Return To Me
by tobiz9
Summary: After Draco Malfoy failed to kill Dumbledore, things didnt turn out as everyone thought it would. So what happened? And what is Harry going to do about it? SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected News**

Two years had passed since Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, when Professor Dumbledore had been killed. Harry had managed to defeat Voldemort in his seventh and final year, and his life had really picked up. He lived in a large house outside of London with Ron and Hermione and was happier than ever. They got frequent visits from the Weasleys, Professor Lupin, Tonks and even Professor Snape, who had proved himself a while back and had helped quite a bit in Voldemort's defeat, earning Harry's trust. Harry wouldn't say they were very close, not the way he had been with Dumbledore or Sirius, but they got along.

Everything was going smoothly until Snape and Lupin came over with some much unexpected news.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Snape sat around the dinner table, eating a delightful meal of phoenix soup, pumpkin pie and fire whiskey. Lupin and Snape were strangely silent, and if they thought their three former students didn't notice, they were wrong.

"What's going on, Professor?" Hermione asked finally, directing her question at Lupin. Lupin looked over at Snape briefly and took a sip from his fire whiskey.

"We've found Draco Malfoy," he announced.

"WHAT?" Harry gasped, staring at his former professors in shock, looking from Lupin to Snape and back again. Snape sighed, setting his fork down on his plate.

"I thought we decided we wouldn't tell him," he growled at Lupin, running a hand through his long, greasy back hair.

"No, you decided. I thought he had a right to know."

"We shouldn't be burdening him with information like this anymore, Remus! This isn't his problem! The boy needs a break!"

"The boy deserves to know this, Severus! He deserves the option to decide whether he wants to do something about it or not!"

"But -- "

"ENOUGH!" Harry cried, glaring at the two older men.

Draco Malfoy had been missing since he had failed to kill Dumbledore. Everyone assumed he was dead, that Voldemort had killed him for not obeying him. No one had heard anything from him or about him in a little over two years.

"What do you mean, you've 'found Draco Malfoy'?" Harry demanded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "He's dead. He's been dead for two years."

"There was never any proof that he was dead, Harry," Lupin explained softly. "No one ever found a body. Everyone just thought he was dead because he was missing, but no one knew for sure. I'm sorry, Harry."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to go get him, but it's your choice whether you want to come or not," Snape replied, sighing.

There was a long silence. Harry couldn't believe it. All this time he had thought Malfoy was dead, and he had no problem believing it. And he wasn't the tiniest bit sad about it. He didn't think he wanted to go find the boy again. They hated each other. Why should Harry go get him? But, once again, curiosity got the best of him. He wanted, no, he needed to know what had happened.

"Where is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Return**

Draco Malfoy sat on the mattress in the corner of his cold, tiny, dark cell in the House. The room was lit only by a single lamp in the middle of the ceiling, which didn't do much good for seeing purposes. Draco was wrapping a not-so-clean bandage around a deep knife wound on his side, wincing at the pain every time he pressed a little too hard. The wound was just beneath his rib cage on his right side and it hurt like hell. He just hoped it hadn't punctured anything important inside.

Draco still couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this mess. About two years ago, a few months after he's failed to kill Dumbledore, Draco had escaped from Voldemort, who had been torturing Draco mercilessly for his failure. The only problem was, he'd escaped without his magical powers. Voldemort had removed Draco's powers temporarily while he was being tortured so that he couldn't fight them, and Draco had escaped before they'd returned them.

So Draco had ended up in Muggle London, with no money, no shelter and no food. A man had come up to him and told Draco that he would give him food and shelter as payment for a job he was to do. Draco had foolishly agreed. He hadn't been thinking straight and he was hungry and lost. The man had led him into a world of underground fighting, where "masters" made money from their "fighters" battling other "fighters". Draco had lost count of how many other "fighters" like himself he'd killed in the past two years. And what was worse, at night, his "master" made money off of Draco "pleasuring" other "masters". That was probably why he wasn't dead yet. The "masters" loved Draco. He was the perfect little sex-toy, they'd said. That was why his "master" only set Draco up to fight the weaker "fighters", the ones he was sure to beat, because he made a lot of money from Draco's body at night, and he didn't want to lose him.

_This is hell, _Draco thought to himself, groaning softly as he tied the bandage tighter around his side.

Once he was sure the bandage was in place and wasn't about to come off, Draco lay down on his mattress, wanting to get some rest before he had to leave to "please" Monon Stojkonic for the night. It was Tuesday. Every Tuesday night was Stojkonic's night. Draco dreaded Tuesdays. Stojkonic was rough. Very rough. There was one time that Draco couldn't fight or even sleep because of what Stojkonic had done to him. Shuddering at the thought, Draco turned onto his side, trying to get as comfortable as possible on the chunky mattress.

Suddenly, Draco heard the heavy metal door being unlocked from the outside and it flew open, flooding the cell with a harsh light. Sitting up, Draco frowned, recognizing Razden, his "master", and two big, muscular men, ex-Navy.

_What's going on?_ Draco wanted to ask but didn't. He hadn't spoken in about a year and a half, since a couple months after he'd arrived at this place. He hadn't felt the need to talk to anyone, so he hadn't. He sometimes wondered if he still had the ability to talk, if he could, supposing he wanted to some time. So he just sat there, glaring at Razden and the two men.

"Get up, you have some visitors." Razden ordered.

_Visitors?_ Draco repeated in his head, confused. He didn't moved. He was shocked. _Visitors? _He hadn't had any visitors the whole time he had been there. He was sure no one from his previous life had known he was even alive, let alone in this place.

When Draco didn't make any move to get up, Razden turned to the two men, telling them to get Draco up.

Nodding, the men strode towards Draco and grabbed his arms, yanking him roughly to his feet. Letting out a cry of shock and pain, Draco tried pulling away from them, but couldn't seem to get his feet on the ground. Too weak and exhausted to fight them, Draco let himself be dragged out of his cell to meet his visitors.

Harry, Lupin and Snape sat on a large leather couch in a nice house in the center of London, waiting for Draco Malfoy to arrive. They had already spoken to Razden, Draco's "master", and had convinced him that they were interested in buying the boy from him. Razden wouldn't have it any other way. He hadn't been willing to just give his best sex-toy away. He demanded money. A lot of money. Seeing that was the only way to get Draco out of there without using magic, the three wizards agreed reluctantly. Luckily, all three of them were pretty rich, so they could afford the two million pounds they were planning to pay Razden.

Finally, Razden reentered the room, followed by two big men, who were half dragging, half carrying a very weak looking boy with them.

The three wizards gasped.

Draco Malfoy had changed. He had lost a lot of weight. He wasn't wearing a shirt and they could see his ribs jutting out, clear proof that he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. His once beautiful white blonde hair was no an ugly shade of light brown, due to all the dirt and blood that had collected in it over the past two years. It was now pretty long, down to his shoulders, the longest it had ever been. He looked up at his visitors momentarily, and in that split second when they could see his eyes, they saw emptiness, loss and pain in those grey eyes, before he quickly looked away.

"My goodness, boy," Snape hissed, staring at Draco in horror. "What's happened to you?" Draco didn't reply, and didn't even look up and, seeing this, Razden backhanded the boy hard across the face, making Draco let out a small cry.

"ANSWER HIM, BOY!" he bellowed, glaring at his "fighter". When Draco still refused to say anything, Razden turned back to the wizards, apologetically. "I apologize for his behavior. He hasn't been speaking much lately. You can rest assured that he will be punished severely for this afterwards."

"It's alright, there's no need," Lupin replied softly, glancing over at Draco, whose face showed no sign of emotion, even the prospect of being "punished severely afterwards". Lupin shot a quick look at Harry, who, he noticed, hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the other boy, shocked at what had become of the powerful, arrogant wizard he had once known at school.

Turning back to Razden, Lupin said, "We'll pay two million for the boy, right now, in cash. We'll take him and that will be the end of this."

"Two million?" Razden repeated, seeming a little shocked. "Yes, yes, that sounds alright to me. Let's get this done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Return**

The drive back to Harry's house was in silence. Draco Malfoy didn't say a word, not even a "thank you" for getting him out of that place. He sat in the back seat next to Harry Potter, staring out the window, refusing to even look at the wizards. Harry watched him silently, wanting to say something, but not being about to think of anything. More than anything, he wanted to get the boy to talk.

Once they arrived at the house, Harry, Lupin and Snape all got out of the car, waiting for Draco to follow. When the boy didn't make a move to get out, or even open the car door, Harry sighed and opened the door for him.

"Come on, Malfoy," he said calmly. "Let's go." When Draco still refused to move, Harry added, "It's alright, Malfoy. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe here." Without saying a word, and giving no sign that he had heard Harry, Draco stood up and got out of the car, following the wizards inside.

Ron and Hermione were in the living room, watching TV while they waited for the others to get back. When they saw Draco, Ron let out a gasp and sat there staring at the other boy rudely, while Hermione put a hand to her mouth and whispered, "My God."

Glaring at his best friends, Harry turned to Draco and said, "Come on, Malfoy, let's get you cleaned up."

When Draco didn't move, Harry made the mistake of touching Draco's arm. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco and felt the boy's muscles tense under his hand.

_Shit, what the hell has happened to him? _Harry thought to himself, watching Draco sadly, who turned and followed Harry up the stairs.

Harry led Draco into the bathroom, motioning for Draco to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Draco looked a little uncomfortable, but did as he was told nonetheless.

"Alright, er, I'm just going to take a look at this, er, this wound here, alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked softly, looking up at Draco, who nodded once refusing to look at Harry. As gently as he could, Harry slowly began unwrapping the dirty bandage from around Draco's side, unable to ignore Draco's winces of pain.

"Shit," Harry hissed when he saw Draco's wound. It was very deep and probably deadly if he didn't heal it. The only problem was that he didn't know how to heal it. It was way too severe for him. He would need Hermione.

"Malfoy, listen to me," he ordered, looking at Draco, who raised his head slightly, but still didn't look up at Harry. "Malfoy," Harry repeated. "Draco, look at me." This time, Draco did as he was told and looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. "I can't heal this. I don't know how to. I'm going to need Hermione for it, alright?" Draco hesitated then nodded once, before turning his head away again.

Harry sighed, disappointed, but not surprised, by Draco's reaction, or lack of reaction in this case. He knew he couldn't imagine what had happened to Draco over the past two years, but, looking at the wound and the scars that flawed the boy's once perfect body, he could tell that he'd been hurt pretty badly, and he wasn't surprised Draco wouldn't talk.

Standing up, Harry went to the door of the bathroom, calling Hermione's name loudly.

"Yeah?" Hermione called back, and Harry could hear her walking to the stairs to hear him better.

"Come up here," Harry ordered. "We need your help."

He stopped when he heard the sound of Hermione running up the stairs and in a moment, she was at the bathroom door. She pushed her way past Harry, and gasped when she saw Draco's wound.

"I need your help to heal it," Harry explained. "I don't know how to heal a wound this…severe." Hermione nodded, without taking her eyes off Draco. She knelt down beside him and looked him over, checking for any more signs of injuries. Luckily, there were none, just scars.

"Alright, Malfoy," Hermione began, glancing up at Draco. "This is going to sting a little, but it will get better, alright?" Draco nodded, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Hermione turned to Harry, frowning at this behavior. When Harry shrugged in response, she turned back to Draco, pulling out her wand and murmuring a few spells Harry didn't recognize. Instantly, Draco's wound began closing and the scars started to fade. Draco opened his eyes and looked down at his body, watching in silence as all the signs of the suffering he had gone through the last two years vanished. Harry watched him quietly, remembering what Hermione said about it stinging. If Draco was in any pain, he didn't show it. Or maybe he'd just been through much worse things and this was just like a tap on the shoulder to him. Whatever it was, his face remained emotionless.

Once it was done and all the scars had disappeared and the wound had closed, Draco stood up and looked at his body in the mirror. He looked much better. Still too skinny but not too beat up.

_We have to get him some food, _Harry thought to himself, staring at Draco Malfoy's thin, fragile form. Apparently, Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing because a second later, she said:

"We should get you something to eat. You look really hungry."


End file.
